Prohibidos
by Mony Black
Summary: Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary: Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente. EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Introducción**

**Estaban unidos mucho antes de conocerse. Mucho antes de tener el aliento de su compañero rozar sus labios y buscar con urgencia su lengua.**

**Las noches de placer se convirtieron en luchas constantes con sus demonios internos. Ellos adultos y expertos en las artes del sexo y ellas solo dos chicas que ni siquiera cumplen la mayoría de edad. Prohibidos encuentros carnales que dejaran en claro como es la vida de una amante…**

**Mentiras y verdades saldrán como la estrecha fugaz que cruza el mar de la noche en la capa que acuna la luna llena. Las mismas que los unirán más o por fin dejaran de buscar lo que es prohibido ante la sociedad.**

**Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre…**

**No buscan finales felices ni mucho menos cuentos de la princesa y el príncipe que afianzan un matrimonio solido. No aquí solo buscan afianzar su propio placer entre la segunda capa de piel repleta de sudor en sus cuerpos desnudos y abatidos por la excitación**

**

* * *

**

.

**Sé que había dicho que no iba a continuar la historia pero de pronto surgió sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Pero bueno aquí es necesario que ensaye el LEMMON y esta historia se ajusta con esos estándares que quiero terminar de hacer antes de retirarme como escritora amateur. La publicare con ese nombre y ahora mismo subo el primer por sus alertas y review**


	2. Frustradas

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary: Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente.**

**EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1- Frustradas.**

Tome con rapidez las bragas que yacían en el final del colchón. Las capture con inquietud y el temblor en las manos. La urgencia en mi cuerpo me empezaba a dominar el cerebro. Con ansias urgentes que el llegara. Voltea a ver el reloj-despertador de la mesilla junto a la cama. Las tres y treinta y cinco. Se había retrasado más de lo normal. Tanto o más que yo. Su hora de llegada a la habitación era a las tres en punto. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Pero hoy era la excepción del asunto. Estaba enfurecida por tener que cumplir con un castigo que ni siquiera me merecía. Todo por culpa de aquella idiota sin vida sexual. Jessica Stanley…mi pesadilla personal. Como la odiaba. Me hastiaba de sus preguntas e indirectas bien directas sobre la relación con el profesor Black. Maldito secreto a voces. Pero por eso mismo tenía a Alice Brandon de mi parte. Mi mejor amiga y cómplice en el delito de ser promiscua. Ya que siendo sinceras la pequeña aun más joven que yo. Se acostaba con el psicólogo de la escuela. Y valga de redundancia…a dos cuarto de esta habitación. Si, las dos nos cubríamos las espaldas con arduo trabajo en equipo. Luchábamos para que esto no se convirtiera en un escándalo que terminara en cárcel y bajo custodia en algún convento al sur del país. Con las madres de la Sagrada congregación de sabe que mas rollo católico. Agradecía que mi padre confiara en extremo de la toma de decisiones que contantemente hacia. Ser la hija del profesor de Anatomía en todas sus numerologías por orden de curso me ayudaba un poco más. Fui criada bajo el régimen de saber lo que es la sexualidad desde los once años. Se de las enfermedades venéreas y del cuento del globito feliz te ayuda a vivir tu vida sexual al máximo Y como no saberlo si mi padre exploraba cada noche en su alcoba los gemidos de una mujer que no conocía. Bueno aun que debo admitir que el ritmo de explosiones y repulsiones en mi estomago habían disminuido. Tal vez aquella prostituta encontró a un mejor cliente. O quizás mi padre entro en razón de no acostarse en el mismo techo donde le profeso amor eterno a mi madre antes de mudarnos con los tíos y primas en Denali. Poco me importaba. Ella se había muerto para mí desde hace años. Si desde que se había largado con el primer fulano que tenía más abultada la cartera de su nalga izquierda. Puta pensé con la verdad a punto de salir de mi boca. Un pinchazo en la cabeza me hizo darme cuenta que yo no era mejor que ella. Acostándome con un hombre que tenía familia. Y valla que tenia familia. Me enfurruñe al siquiera pensar que el la tocaba después de estar con migo. Me negaba a tener razón, Jacob era mío y por eso sucumbía a sus más prohibidas fantasías. Como esta: vestirme de sirvienta. Ayer junto a Alice habíamos encontrado una Sex Shop con todo lo indispensable para mantener a nuestro lado a los dos hombres que amábamos. Si, por que tenía bien claro que Alice amaba a su "pareja". Y que a pesar de que este estaba de noviazgo con la profesora de deportes, no le quitaba la esperanza a mi amiga de poder tenerlos a sus pies y que al cumplir los 18, el le pediría que nunca se alejara de él. Jurándose amor eterno bajo el altar decorado con tulipanes blancos y rasos del mismo color. Cursilerías, jamás me las he tragado ni pienso acabar con esa teoría que tenia. Los cuentos de hadas son para chiquillas que no tienen un hogar descontrolado como el mío. En donde el padre deja fluir sus bajos instintos en la habitación continua a la suya. En donde el azotar de la cabecera fingía como canción de cuna. Y el encontrar condones regados por su morada no era más que la cruda realidad que vivía. Claro esa era: mi vida. La vida perfecta de la jovencita Masen. Como todos los profesores y directivos me llamaban. Donde el apellido reconocido de mi padre tenía más palabra que un presidente alardeando sus logros. Un año entero desde que regresamos a este asqueroso pueblo. Fork´s Washington E.U.A. donde el cielo caía a cantaros diez veces más que un rayo de sol te golpeaba la empapada ropa. Pero, bueno si mí jodido padre no hubiera decidido venir aquí. Yo no lo hubiera conocido…mi Jacob.

Ese hombre con un rostro serio que enmarcaba su masculina quijada seguida por esos pómulos algo saltados que guardaban el secreto de dos granates*(1) negros acunados por sus parpados. Y ni hablar de los rubíes en forma de labios. Tan brillantes y excitantes cada vez que los relamía con mi intimidad abrillantándolos. Si, la gloria de un ángel caído. Uno que con un simple toque te hace llegar al cielo y tocar las estrellas susurrando blasfemias. Ese era: mi hombre perfecto. Uno que con los picos de su apenas crecida barba, me dejaba marcas constantes en el lugar con el que lijaba mi piel en forma brusca. Donde sus manos retorcidas estrujaban sin piedad la protuberancia de mis pechos cuando dejaba, un leve succionar para después con la opresión de sus labios arrojar un leve roce de cálido aliento para erguirlos aun más, si es que eso era posible. Cuando con la danza al son de "mueve las caderas" me hacia montar su entrepierna ancha, venosa y palpitante en el interior. Provocando que con cada encuentro prohibido me lleve al clímax consecutivas veces en una sola penetración. No esperaba de su parte un anillo como forma de unión ni mucho menos tenía esperanzas de casarme de blanco a su lado. No, mucho menos si esa maldita a quien por gracia divina no conocía. Ya lo tuviera amarrado y con cuatro hijos que dudaba fueran suyos. Y no solo por suposición, no esos niños que sé muy bien no tienen culpa de que su madre sea una zorra no tienen ningún rasgo parecido a mi moreno de fuego. Eran todo lo contrario. Es más la vez que lo encontré en el centro comercial de Seattle por azares del destino. Y al ir de fisgona, pues el hecho de traer en sus brazos a un infante de meses de nacido envuelto en una cobija azul provoco en mi interior algo así como ternura mezclado con repugnancia. Jacob al verme se puso tenso sus brazos se contrajeron y se puso a rebuscar con la mirada a su he de suponer esposa. Lo vi soltar un suspiro y con caminar rápido acorto la distancia no sin antes aprisionar sus dedos en mi brazo derecho. Sus ojos carecían de cariño hacia mi persona, más bien estaba en un arranque de pánico. ¿Pero que iba a saber yo de que lo encontraría con su familia? Me ordeno con firmeza que me largara a nuestro escondite y yo sin poder hacer nada corrí como alma que lleva al diablo. Tanto por miedo como por urgencia. Pero antes de huir pude ver al bebe de aproximadamente un año y tantos meses. Me veía con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Y su piel tan pálida como la mía. Los toques cobrizos de sus escasos mechones me hicieron pensar que en un mundo paralelo; el podría ser mi hijo y no de la zorra que tiene como madre. Ese día fue uno de los más excitantes en mi vida. Al llegar Jacob a la habitación; un golpe sonoro en mi mejilla me hizo rabiar pero de: deseo. Tal vez el masoquismo era mi forma de vida o sabrá dios que tengo en la cabeza en vez de neuronas. De lo único que era consiente en esos momentos eran de sus salvajes envestidas ordenándome que jamás saliera sola al centro comercial sin antes avisarle. Las palmeadas en mi trasero me habían querer forzar su capacidad de sobre control. Me gustaba que me dominara de una forma nunca antes vista. Me excitaba que, solo con migo se dejara llevar por el animal que tenia dentro. Sin importarme que al día siguiente mis piernas se sintieran como dos gelatinas tambaleantes. Frágiles y que con un soplo de viento leve me hicieran caer al asfalto sin siquiera poder sostenerme. Acomode la falta que más bien era un retazo de tela blanca con franjas negras. Seguida por el corset apretado que realzaba mis ya deseosos pechos. Agradecía que se vieran más abultados y protuberantes ya que había algo en mi interior que me forzaba a pensar que la poca carne en ellos pudiera inducir a mi Jacob a otros brazos. Como la pelotuda de Jessica, quien con cada insinuación me hacia rabiar y aventarla al vitro-piso para desgreñarla. Lástima, que la única vez que lo logre estuve en abstinencia por cinco malditos y tortuosos días. Me senté en el colchón para ponerme con rapidez las medias que a combinación con el ligero que me había puesto primero, hicieran que mis piernas pálidas se vieran un poco más sensuales. Saque de la caja los zapatos estilo ramera, negros y con casi 25 centímetros de plataforma y tacón en pico, para ponérmelos. Con estos a duras penas alcanzaba llegar al cuello de Jacob. Quien con su metro noventa y tantos me hacía sentir diminuta pero en la cama, la estatura no vale. Ahí podía ser la fiera que tanto le atraía. Volvía a ver la hora y ya pasaban de las cuatro. Solté un bufido y un piquete en el bajo vientre me hicieron dar cuenta que ya no llegaría. Diablos. Me enfurecí tanto que tome uno de los zapatos y lo avente directo a la puerta para después acurrucarme en el filo de la cama hecha un ovillo. Hundí mi cabeza entre las piernas tratando que el llanto no me hiciera flaquear. Mi celular sonó y una nueva esperanza resurgió. Tal vez era el diciendo que el trafico lo retraso. Oprimí los parpados haciendo que una prófuga lagrima salada llenara la pantalla. En esta el nombre ALICE BRANDON hiciera que el aparato volara al mismo lugar en el que el pico del tacón dejo una marca notable.

-¿Qué?-gruñí después de un largo periodo de timbres sin contestar y con dos llamadas perdidas que dejaron correo de voz.

-Sí, estoy igual de frustrada que tu. Voy para tu habitación te tengo noticias- finalizo dejando que mi rostro se quedara anonadada. Quería a mi amiga o mejor dicho mejor amiga pero ahora mismo mi humor no era el mejor. Estaba insatisfecha y profundamente decepcionada de mi amante de tórridas tardes apasionadas a quien amaba con un corazón desenfrenado que anhelaba ser correspondido en secreto…

El golpeteo de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera por completo para dar paso a una conejita estilo Play Boy me dejo boquiabierta. Que tenía yo que andar viendo su desnudez tapada con retazos de un bikini casi transparente. Su cara de enojo y el rodar de sus ojos puestos en blanco. Hicieron imaginar que el mismo pensamiento de mi estaba rondando por su cabecilla loca. Baje las piernas y las cruce pues tenía bien claro que las bragas de tela estilo encaje no cubrían lo necesario.

-Jasper me ha llamado- levante una ceja por que aun no estaba acostumbrada a llamar por su nombre a la persona que me citaba cada viernes para charlar sobre mi situación personal. En donde me dejaba explayar sin miedo y le contaba mis temores a que Jacob se aburriera para simplemente abandonarme. Tenía bien claro que de su boca no saldría ni un pio. Lo tenía bien amarrado o soltaría sus secretitos enfrente de todo el instituto. El joven psicólogo con aires de haber estado en la militar. Aun que su cabello un poco largo cubriera sus oídos y parte de su alargado cuello. Tan recto y tan liberal al mismo tiempo. Y que por las anécdotas de mi amiga muchas veces tendía a querer explorar su potencial. Algo que me destruiría tanto a mí como a mi Jacob sin contar que mi mejor amiga me cortaría los pechos para tenerlos como trofeo de la caza de perras en celo- Me ha dicho que el director acordó una junta de último momento que aun no terminaba- solté un suspiro hondo al saber que Jacob no me había dejado plantada. Sola y sin más que saciar mis ganas con los recuerdos de múltiples tardes llenas de nuestro sudor- creo que tiene que ver con que cinco alumnas están embarazadas y que hay una demanda a punto de ser procesada por su padres. Alegan que estas quedaron preñadas en los salones del instituto- un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Yo me tenía que tragar las ganas de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba todo porque los estúpidos padres no les enseñan educación sexual. Un bufido sonoro me hizo buscar la mirada de mi amiga. Por lo visto no era la única frustrada el día de hoy. Y lo peor de todo es que ni ella ni yo podríamos venir en todo el resto de la semana porque su coche iría a servicio mecánico. Algo que tiene que ver con la falta de aceite o que se yo de ese tipo de mecánica. Lleve mis manos a los costados de la cabeza y solté un grito que resonó en la habitación. El golpeteo estilo berrinche de mi amiga que daba saltitos borro todo rastro de furia para ser cambiada por unas carcajadas sonoras. Éramos la imitación de cabareteras con menoría de edad que por falta de voluptuosidad los clientes se van con otras.

Alice se rindió y arrojo un suspiro al deshacerse de los tacones que la torturaban. Aun que ella era la que siempre alegaba que una mujer debe ser femenina, eran estos los momentos en que se daba a notar su aprecio por los infelices zapatos de plataforma. Salto con libertad en sus plantas hacia mi posición. Al sentarse una risa sonora volvió a relucir. Sin pensarlo nos dejamos caer a la acolchonada cama. Para después susurrar alguna palabra mal sonante. Claro, la frustración empezaba a ponernos de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte en un sonido susurrante.

-Irnos a menos que esperemos hasta que al hijo de puta del director se le hinchen las bolas para dejar a nuestros hombres en libertad. Y aun así dudo que vengan…tienen compromisos- gazno la última palabra con rabia. Claro compromisos. El suyo para cogerse a su novia formal y el mío para ser hostigado por la zorra de su esposa embarazada y berrinchuda.

-En que líos nos metemos Alice- le dije con pesadez en la voz. Pasaron los segundo y nada de su boca no salía más que exhalaciones para tranquilizarse. De perdido ese truco a ella le serbia por que a mí solo me hacia estremecerme por el recuerdo de lo prohibido.

-Lo sé. Has pensado- hablo para después buscar las palabras adecuadas-en dejarlo…

-Rayos NO- grite interrumpiéndola y levantándome de un solo salto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas sandeces? El solo hecho de pensar que el no me tocara y me hiciera jadear de placer me daba escalofríos para después buscar un rincón he irme a llorar como una infante. Ella también se paro pero puso sus manos delante de ella. Las palmas evitaban que me le acercara ¿tan peligrosa me veo? Si dejara de lado que estoy bufando como toro cabreado y que doy vueltas en la misma línea recta. Si, peligrosa, frustrada y celosa. Valla combinación letal en una mujer que es amante. Si seguía a este ritmo no dudaría que en algunos años estaría atrás de unos barrotes o peor aun en un cuarto blanco lleno de colchones en vez de paredes con una camisa de fuerza. Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos picaros de mi amiga. No pude evitar ir a consolarla. Que falta de lazos de amistad teníamos si solo me preocupaba por mis propios debates internos.

-Tranquila Alice veras que…

-No Vanessa… tu no entiendes. Estoy cansada de ser la otra. Cansada de que por más que lo intento él no da señales de querer solo mío- empezó a hablar con la garganta irritada. Se paro para después con sus manos mostrar su cuerpo- ¿vez en mi a una mujer de que pueda ser amante toda la vida?-negué con la cabeza- Mis padres son dados a la cultura recatada ¿Imagínate si se enteran que su hija pequeña es una zorra que anda conquistando al psicólogo de la escuela? Me sacaran del testamento no sin antes echarme de la casa con el mismo cambio que traigo puesto. Acusarían a Jasper de violación a una menor de edad y por si fuera poco con solo una sonrisa torcida de su parte me doy por bien servida. Esto no es vida esto…

-Es una porquería- le susurre dándole la razón ¿Cuánta verdad salía de su pequeño ser? No éramos mas que las otras que se conformaban con las miserias que nos daban. Yo la hija de un profesor de anatomía abandonado por su mujer en mi infancia y Alice la hija de los Brandon los empresarios textiles mas poderosos de la región. Encuentros en este hotel de la Push: en la vieja playa no visitada por más que aquellos que desean ser ocultados. Como ella y yo…como Alice Brandon y Vanessa Masen. Dos intentos de mujeres ahora totalmente frustradas… ¿Por qué no tengo los 18 años para reclamar lo que me pertenece? Si, la vida es una mierda.

* * *

***(1) Granates: Piedras de muchos colores utilizadas para joyería o papel de lija.**


	3. Besame

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary: Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente.**

**EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2-Besame.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ness?- cuestiono Alice, después, de casi media hora de estar en un absoluto silencio. Me quede admirando la televisión, que mantenía el monitor apagado. Observe, el reflejo de dos mujeres vestidas como prostitutas mientras lloraban a mares en el filo del colchón King-size. Con nuevos edredones, ahora en colores encendidos. Rojizos y algunos destellos como el vino tinto se notaban, bajo las piernas pálidas y opacadas por: medias de enredadera. La escases de ropa se volvía algo normal, en nuestro andar, cada vez que estas cuatro paredes nos acogían, como a dos perros vagabundos en medio de la tormenta.

Muchas cosas nos mantenían alerta. Muchas veces he pensado en darme por vencida y mudarme al otro extremo del continente.

No puedes vivir sin sus besos exactamente. Me recalque nuevamente lo que escuche como eco en el cráneo.

A veces, he llegado a pensar, que hubiese, no querido armar todo este lio.

Obviamente, después de pensar volvía a lo mismo…

Tu planeaste; aguántate

Me golpeo la acusación con la conciencia. "Hija de puta…se supone que tú debes estar de mi parte" le grite mentalmente soltando un bufido y cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé- le susurre a Alice que había recostado su cabeza en mi hombro semi-desnudo. Sonreí. Me gustaba verla tan indefensa. Que tuviera que recurrir a su única amiga…a su confidente que la absorbe como esponja.

-Piensas que ¿te ha mentido? O que ¿el viejo cascarrabias de Charlie ya se le fundió la ultima neurona?- pregunto con una risilla acurrucándose cada vez más cerca.

-No sé. Quizás el viejo comisario conto mal a sus nietos…- le conteste sonriendo.

El viejo de cincuenta y tantos años, me había recogido en la carretera, la semana pasada. Caminaba con rumbo a casa pero el sonido del claxon, me hizo voltear a verlo. Ahí estaba. Con su vieja camioneta naranja desgastada. Con el tambaleo de los metales sueltos y muchas abolladuras en su estructura automotriz. Un completo desastre. Acepte a medias, que me diera un aventón, era el viejo comisario que no se quería retirar. Ese que, olvidaba su patrulla por lucir la porquería de camioneta Ford. La maldita lluvia que caí como tempestad me obligo a subirme sin respingar.

Al principio: fue incomodo.

Pero, después el ambiente se iba destensando hasta convertirse en bromas y charlas amenas. Me conto algunas viejas anécdotas antes de mencionar un detalle: tenía que ir por la patrulla. El tiempo no le alcanzaba y no quería que con esta tormenta, me pasara algo. Fue la primera vez, que mi mejor amiga, no había ido a la escuela. El camión escolar me dejo y para terminar de catalogar como "EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA"… traía cargando cinco gruesos libros para una investigación de mierda.

Fue un milagro que el viejo pasara. Tenía que admitir que su compañía no me parecía repudiable. Es más, había algo en su mirada cargada de ternura que…me hacía sentirlo como familia. Habíamos llegado a su casa. Susurro que no se tardaría y me quede sentada en la sala blanca e impecable. No sería obra de ese macho que da órdenes.

Algo me decía que tenía quien le ayudara. Su esposa lo había dejado hacia algunos años y corrían rumores, de que se revolcaba con la esposa de su mejor amigo…una tal Sue. Como muchas cosas en este asqueroso pueblo nublado, eso era algo que no me interesaba.

Mi mente se había quedado abstraída en la tarde anterior. Las manazas morenas estrujando la anatomía diminuta de mi cuerpo. Múltiples orgasmos que me nublaban la mente. Entre muchas cosas que me mantenían caliente…había pensado claramente que me escaparía por la noche y llamaría a Jacob, ya que por falta de móvil y transporte, añadiéndole que era la consulta del ginecólogo para el primer ultrasonido de su tercer hijo…estábamos fregados.

Fisgonee con tranquilidad la decoración simple de la casa. Pude distinguir un pequeño cuadro que mantenía arriba de la chimenea. Dos pequeños de cabellos entre cobrizo y café claro. Uno de ellos, era el mismo que Jacob cargaba entre sus brazos hacia ya algún tiempo. Se veía más grande. Un poco más maduro. Quizás ya cumpliría los dos años. El otro de, aproximadamente, cuatro años. Fue ahí donde, caí en cuenta de la gran posibilidad que tenia de ver a la zorra en fotografía.

Busque pero no la encontré. No me importaba, solo quería ver a la maldita que se cruzo en su vida antes de que llegara yo para conquistarlo.

Me alegre por dentro y a la vez me enfade. ¿Cuándo conocería a la puta en persona? Eso no lo deseaba. Ya que la arrastraría hasta dejarla medio muerta. No quería ser asesina. Su vida me valía tres rábanos pero, la vida del pequeño de cuatro meses y medio que gestaba en su vientre, era parte de Jacob- _o eso se supone-_ y por lo tanto, el me llegaría a odiar. Por eso, prefería verla en alguna fotografía. Advertirme, que algún día le restregaría en la cara, que conseguí lo que fue suyo. Que solo yo podía escucharlo rugir mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo. Que con migo las tardes eran eternas y las venas circulaban pasión entre ellas.

La voz del comisario, me hizo dar cuenta que ya era hora de irnos. No dude en preguntarle de los pequeños, inflo su pecho y dijo Son mis nietos. Después de eso la plática sobre ellos se hizo extensa. Mencionaba sus travesuras y cosas que me mantenían perpleja. Les tenía tanta adoración, que el desinterés de mi parte de esfumo.

Lo escuche alabar sus actos y mencionar la llegada del "CUARTO". Eso fue lo que me hundía en la catapulta y me dejo volando hasta golpear con el asfalto. Yo tenía entendido que solo eran tres. Pero, la confesión me abrió una espina de duda, que tenía que investigar. Alice, me había dicho que le preguntara a Jacob, pero nunca había tiempo de hacerlo. En parte, le tenía algo de miedo. No creo que le guste, el hecho de, andarme subiendo a carros ajenos. Y por otro lado, justamente con su suegro.

-Tierra llamando a Vanessa. Tierra llamando a Vanessa- repetía la voz de Alice, sacándome del pasado que recordé por sus cuestionamientos.

La voltea a ver y la avente con una sola mano lejos de mi hombro. Se sujeto fuertemente; de mi otro brazo que mantenía en forma de jarra y contra la fuerza de gravedad…las dos caímos al alfombrado piso.

Reímos a carcajadas. Revolcándonos en el piso y girando hasta que una ganara la competencia. Mi estatura y fuerza eran mucho mayores a la de ella. Me puse en cuclillas sobre su cuerpo y sujete con fuerza sus muñecas a los costados.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y de reojo visualice el reloj-despertador. Las cinco de la tarde. La hora de irnos, mi padre me había invitado a cenar en un restaurant y ella solo quería ponerse a leer sus libros eróticos para complacerse sola.

"A falta de pan…vino" era su lema cada que relataba sus orgasmos al auto-complacerse cuando Jasper la dejaba plantada.

-Quítate Vanessa, me siento violada- chillo moviéndose y captando mi atención.

-¿A que le temes enana? Tienes miedo que te vuelva a besar- le susurre acercándome a su rostro con precaución.

Solo una vez; lo había hecho. En una borrachera; en la pijamada que fingimos en su casa. Cuando sus padres se fueron a Venecia por su aniversario.

-Cállate tonta. No es eso…solo que me siento incomoda- revelo entrecerrando sus ojos y relamiendo sus labios. Eso fue el _Kaboom_ para estampar nuestros labios. No sentía las mismas mariposas en el estomago al besarla…pero de esto a nada.

La escuche gemir contra mi boca. Afloje el agarre y profundice el beso, acunando su rostro entre las manos. Pensé que no me respondería. Pero al sentir sus manos recorriéndome la espalda. Me di cuenta, que como también quería experimentar.

No éramos lesbianas. Claramente era un NO rotundo, pero la conexión desde que nos conocimos hacia ya un año. Se había vuelto intima. Y esta era la prueba contundente de esa acusación.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, danzando junto a la mía, no era lo mismo que besar aquella jugosa boca almizclada, pero mitigaba las ansias de ser estrujada por Jacob.

Recorrió con sus palmas, suavemente, la extensión de mi espalda. Provocando algunos escalofríos y elevando la temperatura corporal.

Nos separamos, los pulmones necesitaban oxigeno, mantenía los ojos cerrados y mi quijada tembló.

Aquí, en ese preciso momento, había pasado algo. Un instinto diferente se germino en nuestros vientres. La sentí temblar y las respiraciones entre cortadas, se volvieron un sonido a los compas de dos corazones acelerados.

Sus manos se quedaron tiesas.

Y nuestros cuerpos: se quedaron como estatuas.

Con lentitud, fui abriendo los parpados, invadida por la luz que apenas empezaba a acostumbrar a mis pupilas. Pude captar, como Alice me veía con sus ojos negros: destilaban deseo… esto no era parecido a la última vez. No, fue diferente. Agradable y con ansias de volver a hacerlo.

La excitación se vio reflejada, mis pechos endurecieron y mi entrepierna se humedeció. Con una vista rápida a su escote pronunciado, pude captar que no solo yo sentía diferente.

Sus botones estaban erguidos y querían romper, la tela que los oprimía con descaro. Pase mi lengua por los labios que se sentía hinchados, el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la mía…era exquisita. Me prendió en cuestión de segundos, con un simple beso y algunas tiernas caricias.

Lo que la falta de macho…provoca.

Suspire y parpadee, tratando de recobrar lucidez.

-Ya es tarde- le dije con la voz quebrada. Pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos.

Sonrió y me abrazo hasta girarme, sin que me diera cuenta. Me quede congelada…

-Eso fue.

-Una estupidez- revele con un grito ahogado, al verme sin barreras delante de una mujer. Sonrió hasta que sus labios se estiraron por todo su rostro.

-Vamos. No me digas que la que tiene miedo ahora eres tú- susurro acercándose a mi boca.

Para que le di alas a un: vampiro

-No por esto que paso, vamos a ser lesbianas Vanessa- prosiguió para mi sorpresa.

Rayos. No lo era. Tenía bien claro, el hecho de que, me gustara tener sexo con Jacob. Pero, no podía negar que una fantasía se empezaba a formar en mi cerebro.

El _boom boom_ de mi corazón se clavo como eco en el acantilado. La excitación, volvió a aflorar sin pensarlo.

¿Qué puedo perder? Obviamente, en el caso de que no me gustara, podríamos mantenerlo en secreto. Un secreto que solo sabríamos nosotras y almacenaríamos en el cajón de los recuerdos, añadiendo una nueva fantasía cumplida.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo nos acercamos y con lentitud besamos. Con menos frenesí, con el recorrer de la unión de nuestros labios. Mordió el inferior y tuve que soltar un gemido, la sentía muy cerca. Más, de lo que alguna vez imagine tener a otra mujer.

Por voluntad propia, deje que el cuerpo se destensara y se amoldara al suyo. Tan diminuto, tan pequeño, que temía que su peso fuera el de una pluma que se lleva el viento.

Cerré los ojos, al sentir como abandonaba mi boca, dedicándose a besar el cuello. Dejando un recorrido sobre este y bajando con lentitud. La bomba estallos en la pelvis, tomo con sus manos uno de mis pechos, lo toco con nerviosísimo. Hice lo mismo, pero, con decisión. Eran suaves, pequeños y podría sentir con la caricia, su pezón erguido.

Un escalofrió se apodero de la espina dorsal, sus manos descubrieron el pecho que no tentaba, dejo que el aire frio, lo endureciera mas si eso era posible. De un segundo a otro, su boca que besaba mi cuello, fue bajando hasta mis pechos.

Justo en la división que separa las montañas tersas.

Arquee la espalda, el contacto húmedo de su boca, empezaba a dejar residuos de saliva hasta llegar al centro del pecho. Sonríe y sin pensarlo, aleje la mano para ir a su entre pierna. Tantee terreno y gimió al tocar la tela mojada. En el mismo momento, aprovecho mi descuido y tomo con sus dientes el montículo de mi pezón. No pude evitar el buscar venganza…no sería yo la única que soltara un ladrido de placer.

-Vanessa ¿por qué rayos no con…-me quede estupefacta. Los tendones se tensaron y me quede paralizada. Alice hizo lo mismo…ninguna hablo. Solo escuchamos como susurraba Jacob un "_Diablos_".

-Alice no está en la habitación- escuche la voz de Jasper en camino-¿Tuviste suerte?

-Si- dijo tragando saliva- y creo que acá esta lo que se te perdió- prosiguió y escuche como abría la puerta hasta golpear contra la pared. Mi amiga se quedo paralizada, estábamos sudando la gota gorda. La saliva se esfumo y la sequedad se canalizo por toda la cavidad bucal. Todo rastro de excitación se había extinguido, como la llama que es apagada por los bomberos en un incendio.

Sin pensarlo, nos separamos. Tratamos de acomodar las ropas con dos pares de ojos bien abiertos. En forma de plato. Con las venas enrojecidas de sus cuencas, por no cerrar los ojos en parpadeos. Sus bocas estaban abiertas y pude distinguir como el psicólogo-militar se tensaba. Tragaba saliva y trataba de emitir palabra.

Tardaron en recobrar el movimiento aproximadamente dos minutos después. Las oleadas de vergüenza se apoderaban de mí. Las mejillas sonrojadas ardían como mil demonios.

Se voltearon a ver. Jacob trataba de buscar respuesta en Jasper. Pero este negó con la cabeza. No podía emitir palabra. Abría y cerraba la boca, intentándolo repentinas veces en el mismo momento.

Este era justo donde la frase-Trágame tierra- relucía como una via de escape satisfactoria.

Diablos.

Demonios.

Que mierda habíamos hecho. La lucidez broto como por arte de magia. Nos habían pillado en un secreto que ni siquiera culminamos.

Este juego…nos quemo. Bien fritas, debo añadir.

Jacob dio un paso, pero la mano pálida de Jasper lo paró en seco. Se dirigieron miradas e imagine que sostenían una conversación. Jasper negó con la cabeza y pude ver de reojo como Alice empezaba a llorar. Cubrió con sus pequeñas manos su fino rostro mientras; yo solo era una estúpida espectadora sin poder parpadear.

-Alice- pronuncio con voz rasposa- Te espero en la habitación- y sin más, el hombre rubio y con cabello entre rizado, dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi campo de visión. Mi amiga por su parte, obedeció la orden y en un solo salto salió corriendo tras él. No sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de sufrimiento, sus lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas…me sentía culpable.

El sonido del estallido de la puerta contra el marco, me hizo tener miedo. Mi corazón bombeo con frenesí y la adrenalina se apodero de las venas.

Pude ver como Jacob, caminaba con paso dudoso, hasta llegar frente a mí.

De un solo movimiento, me puso de pie, oprimió con firmeza los hombros. Un dolor se acumulo en ellos. Sus ojos destellaban y estampo sus labios con fuerza, me sorprendí.

Esperaba una bofetada, una blasfemia o una humillación…pero su beso se volvió cada vez más persistente. Buscaba contestación. Estos eran los besos que deseaba y que me hacían estremecer casi llegando al orgasmo con su tacto húmedo.

Me alejo con un fuerte empujón y zangoloteo mi cuerpo ante su mirada.

El leve mareo que me provoco el rápido movimiento…me hizo tambalear. Buscando como sostén, sus hombros…

-Bésame- gruño volviendo a embestirme la boca.

* * *

**Contra advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Esta historia no es la común. Sigo recalcando que contendrá material explicito y algunas escenas no aptas para personas con mente cerrada.**

**Si tienen sugerencias háganmelas saber. Dudas, aclaraciones o cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review. Recalco también que, no soy escritora profesional. Si tengo fallas es porque no soy experta. Y si alguien quiere ayudarme con la posición de los puntos y comas…se los agradaría mucho al igual que los cambios de tiempo. Por cierto, les pido paciencia. Tengo seis historias que escribir, tres más que están en proceso y un blog que me necesita y exige demasiado.**

**No es pretexto pero…espero comprensión.**

**XoXo**


	4. Frescura

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary:** Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.

**Ratting:** Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente.

EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Frescura**

_Pvo Ness_

Seguía sumergida en el pensamiento que me mantenía alejada de la realidad. Garabateaba en el cuaderno lo que se me ocurriera. Indagando en los recuerdos algo que me diera una respuesta a lo que había pasado la otra tarde. Estaba confundida. No, lo que le sigue a ese significado absurdo y frustrante. En mi corta experiencia con los hombres aun no podía descifrar con exactitud lo que había pasado por la mente de Jacob.

Temía que su osca mirada me enviara ondas de repulsión. Sentía que sus palabras eran veneno puro, inyectado en la vena que se dirige directo al corazón. Haciendo que este se sumergiera directo en el abismo más oscuro y con un martirio constante de nunca más volverlo a ver.

_-Bésame-gruño volviendo a embestirme la boca. Me quede paralizada pero la sensación de cosquilleo en el bajo vientre me dio el valor para responderle sin temer que me lastimara. Respondí a sus ansias de devorar mi boca en un solo segundo. Introdujo su lengua haciendo un leve recorrido algo brusco por la cavidad bucal. Una pelea húmeda se formo cuando trate de tentar su lengua acida y llena de sabor a granos de café. _

_Pensé que me abrazaría cuando sentí sus manazas acercarse a mis hombros pero, el rudo empujón que me propicio me hizo entrar en shock. Había recorrido la extensión del colchón con mi cuerpo resbalando. Y justamente cuando imagine que sería todo…mi cabeza directamente fue a dar contra la cabecera. Un mareo instantáneo y fugaz me dejo todo dando vueltas. Juraría que podía distinguir aquellas aves dando vueltas en mi cabeza. _

_Nuevamente me volvió a tomar como a una indefensa muñeca. Tomo con saña los tobillos oprimiéndolos causando un terrible dolor. Logro moverme en menos de un segundo hasta estar al borde del filo del colchón. _

_Por primera vez le tuve miedo. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros sin ninguna gota de sentimiento. Su boca cerrada pero con un semblante distinto: temible y tétrico. Era como si Jacob estuviera planeando algo peligroso…_

_-Jacob- gemí con la voz entrecortada. Una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus enrojecidos labios. Y su vista quedo fija en un solo lugar: yo._

_Desgarro con un solo movimiento, la ropa escasa que traía, y la arranco dejando un ardor. Cerré los ojos cuando su mano quedo acariciando mi entrepierna. Palpo varias veces con golpeteos leves. _

_-Estas mojada- lo escuche decirme algo que claramente sabia. _

_Debía estar completamente loca. ¿Cómo era posible que me excitara que me agrediera? El masoquismo seria la nueva opción que mi cuerpo adoptaría. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Quería contestarle que ya no me torturara. Que me hiciera el amor o que me besara con pasión._

_Crush_

_El sonido chirriante del romper metálico me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente. Pude visualizar como Jacob se quitaba la ropa y mantenía en sus manos el cuadro metálico en el cual había sacado un condón. _

_La extensión de su entrepierna estaba completamente erguida. Tan gruesa y con un brillo especial que salía del inicio de su longitud. Tomo la goma e instantáneamente y como todo un experto la añadió a su extensión. No pude evitar relamer mis labios al ver como el látex recorría la piel morena. Esa que tantas veces era inspeccionada por mi lengua. Haciéndolo suplicarme que no dejara de succionar y mordisquear su ardiente carne._

_Un espasmo me hizo gemir. Un palpitar enloquecido en mi entrada…pero sus ojos no me decían nada. Seguían siendo intrigantes cada vez que de reojo y con cinismo me veía. Pude ver un poco de desprecio emanando de sus orbes de carbón._

_ Y una punzada cortante se contrajo en mi interior. _

_ -Ahh- grite con la mayor efusión justo cuando, sin darme cuenta y sin piedad alguna, Jacob me penetro. Lo hizo mientras parpadeaba. Había tomado mis caderas y posicionado las plantas de los pies en sus hombros. Logrando que su miembro tocara hasta el fondo causando un escalofrió doloroso._

_Cerré mis parpados mientras el rojo escarlata se mezclaba en la oscuridad. El aire se había escapado por completo de mis pulmones. Me empezaba a sentir débil y las piernas me temblaron drásticamente. Pero, estas no cayeron pues el corpulento cuerpo de Jacob se los impidió. Se acerco a mi rostro y pude sentir su aliento golpeándome el rostro. No tenia las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos. Algo dentro me hacia tener más miedo…_

_ -Te voy a coger Renesmee- susurro con repulsión justo cuando una nueva embestida me hizo delirar. Tosca y directa en el interior- para que tengas bien claro que es- otra embestida provoco que un sonido se escuchara por el golpeteo de los cuerpos- esto- no pude evitar buscar su espalda para clavar mis uñas y mitigar el dolor que me estaba causando- es lo único que vas a querer tener…te penetrare como a una maldita puta. Hasta que tu diminuto cerebro capte que soy tu dueño…y nunca más me volveras a engañar- una traicionera lagrima se fue recorriendo mi mejilla._

-Señorita Masen no ha escuchado- la voz del profesor me saco de los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella maldita tarde-noche. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad y no quedarme sumergida en la depresión que hacía ya dos semanas me había adentrado.

-Disculpe profesor Marcus- me disculpe logrando verlo fijamente. Con su traje impecable. Una postura de cansancio y la tiza en la mano que aun seguía pegado en el pizarrón- no escuche lo que dijo.

-Masen usted me sacara canas verdes- dijo haciendo que varios compañeros se rieran de su comentario. Rodee los ojos al ver su calva perfecta y brillante- En fin…con usted siempre es lo mismo- suspiro con resignación mientras me daba la espalda- salga del salón- sentencio haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Haga lo que le ordene- sentencio antes de poder defenderme- el psicólogo la necesita ahora mismo en su oficina- volvió a darme la cara aun desde su lejana posición. Puesto que yo me encontraba en los últimos asientos de la tercera fila- No se pierde de mucho. Quizás así la saquen se su burbuja…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Tome mis cosas y me largue regalándole una mirada de aquellas que matan. Antes de salir pude ver el reloj y me alegre que solo quedaran algunos minutos para salir de la escuela.

Esperaba que Jasper no mencionara nada del beso entre Alice y yo. No quería recordar nada. Aun podía sentir las palabras acidas que Jacob me decía con cada embestida. Dando a entender que era una ¡maldita puta! que tiene tendencias lésbicas. Y lo peor de todo…él se negaba a dirigirme la palabra. Ni siquiera me mandaba mensajes de texto ni un correo electrónico. Dos malditas semanas desde que no beso sus labios ni me abraza entre sus musculosos brazos.

Camine por el vacio pasillo con paso lento. No deseo vivir más de esta manera. Una depresión destructiva me estaba consumiendo. Logrando que algunos pensamientos suicidas me dejaran sin aliento. Quizás era buena idea tener una sesión con el pacifista-ex militar de Jasper. Bueno, quizás solo pueda desahogarme con alguien ya que mi querida amiga Alice, me había pedido espacio y tiempo para pensar en los hechos.

¡Idiota!

Se supone que fue un juego y esta mierda se empezaba a podrir. Solo quedaba que ni Jacob y Alice me volvieran a hablar.

Estaba dolida.

Diablos

¡Valla que lo estaba!

Como era posible que se tomaran a pecho un maldito beso erótico. Un beso que siendo sinceras me sigue torturando noche tras noches. Provocando que miles de fantasías surgieran con cierto temor.

¿Seré lesbiana?

Me pregunte con sinceridad esperando que mi sub-consiente me dijera la verdad.

No

Grito este con un gran eco que me hizo dejar de caminar. Solo fue un beso…un maldito beso que me hizo delirar de excitación.

¿Jacob me perdonaría?

¿Me volvería a hablar?

¿Me permitiría continuar la amistad con Alice?

Y sobre todo ¿Alice sentiría lo mismo que yo?

-Pasa- sugirió Jasper antes de intentar tocar la puerta plástica. Rápidamente hice lo que me indico y pude visualizarlo, centrado en algunos papeles sobre su escritorio. Con sus rizos dorados cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Con una vestimenta impecable y un olor a frescura me invadía las fosas nasales.

Su olor era más parecido al salir de la ducha. Un olor fresco…un olor tranquilizador.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le dije con osadía pues mi humor no era el mejor. La indiferencia estaba latente en mi forma fría de hablar. Por lo general, con el siempre era burlas con cierto deje de tolerancia por compartir un vinculo que manteníamos en rotundo secreto.

-Si- respondió con seriedad mostrando con sus manos que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.

El lugar me parecía simple. Un cuarto de no más de 5 X 5 m2 con un color oscuro y muchos cuadros con sus grandes logros. Los diplomas, las medallas y algunas viejas fotografías en las que se le veía con su traje de camuflaje. Me quede observando una en general. Esa que siempre me llamaba la atención. Jasper cargaba sobre sus hombros una cañón de corto alcance. Con una ropa diferente- he de imaginar que la que se utilizaba cuando brindaban honor a alguna fiesta patria- y sonreía de una manera irritante. Con sus labios oprimidos y estirados pero con cierta ironía en su mirar. Una sonrisa picara...

-¿Cómo te has sentido Renesmee?- pregunto llamando mi atención. Tuve que rodar los ojos. No entendía por qué siempre preguntaba lo mismo. Acaso no sabía ya como me sentía. El tenia un don escondido. Comprendía a la perfección lo que me pasaba. Como si pudiera captar los estados de ánimo que mi cuerpo emanaba.

-Para que me preguntas eso. Tu sabes exactamente como me siento- le conteste de manera brusca. Dedicando toda mi atención a jugar con el pequeño detalle que yacía sobre la madera del fino escritorio.

-Por eso te lo pregunto. Sé que estas deshecha…

-entonces para que preguntas- logra sacarlo de quicio pues lo escuche exhalar repetitivas veces antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que existe entre Alice y tú?- su pregunta me dejo paralizada en mi lugar. No sabía que responder. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar…

-Somos amigas.

-Claro- uso el sarcasmo para que lo volteara a ver directamente a sus ojos del color del limón mezclado con la miel de abeja- Tu sabes que no solo fue un juego…

-Ni siquiera sé que paso- confesé sin poder dejar de ver sus penetrantes orbes. Su mirada provoco en mi interior que algo se removiera. Un aleteo frenético se escucho cuando el nerviosismo me confundió.

¡Jasper era hermoso!

NO

Me grite internamente al darme cuenta lo que mi estúpida cabeza había pensado. El es el hombre de mi amiga…a la misma por la que tenía que aceptar sentía cierta atracción. Nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas. Como si un imán estuviera en nuestras pupilas manteniéndolas unidas.

-Tengo que irme- le grite al ver como mi cuerpo exigía besar sus labios. Me levante como resorte y antes de abrir la puerta me vi acorralada entre sus brazos mientras no dejaba que esta se abriera.

Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi trasero. Su calor y su olor invadieron mi cabeza. Nublando por completo la coherencia…

Rápidamente di media vuelta. Quedando frente a frente y tratando con todas mis ganas de no aventarme a besarlo. Pero, cuando sus dulces labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los míos. La última gota de sensatez se resbalo bajo la sensación de protección que me invadió. Esto era totalmente diferente…su beso era tierno. Algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sin pensarlo, fui yo la que empezó el movimiento. Una unión de labios…leves movimientos que endulzaban las papilas gustativas. Su saliva... tibia y con sabor a menta.

El era frescura. Jasper era frescura instantánea…sedante y realmente alucinante.

-Vamos al cuarto de hotel- gemí las palabras cuando la respiración hacía falta y tuve que posicionar la frente sobre la suya. Asintió volviéndome a besar con más ansiedad...

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. Espero les agrade el capitulo…y si lo merezco me dejen un review. No todos los capítulos tendrán Lemmon he…bueno un poquito nada más pero en su mayoría serán intensos. Ustedes deciden cuanto me tardo en actualizar. Pues me baso en las personas que leen las historias para escribirla primero.

**Atentamente**

**Mony Black**

_. _


	5. Camuflaje

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary:** Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.

**Ratting:** Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente.

EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Camuflaje

Pvo

Jacob.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo mi amor?- me pregunto ella justamente cuando entraba a la casa. Ansiaba no encontrarla…pero, no todo se logra aun que se ruegue por ello. Vestía solo un fino camisón de seda casi transparente. Dejando notoriamente su abultado vientre cubierto por la fina seda algo verdosa. Su cabello en ondas largas cubrían sus pechos. Su rostro palidezco denotaba cansancio. Llevo sus manos al vientre y empezó a acariciarlo con demasiada ternura.

Era extraño no sentir ese cariño especial por mi hijo. No es que no lo amara…simplemente no me sentía conectado al 100% con este embarazo. Mejor dicho, con ninguno. Esperaba que al nacer todo cambiara como con los demás niños.

Suspire al darme cuenta de la maldita bestia desalmada que era. No estaba ni una pizca de emocionado al volver a ser padre. Mas bien, todo mi mundo era ella… mi pequeña.

Lentamente sacudí la cabeza para centrarme en mi esposa.

Como odiaba decirle así

Pensé sinceramente.

Ella no era lo que siempre esperaba. Era consciente que en algún momento lejano la llegue a amar. No, más bien la apreciaba por haber sido un tanto prohibida al estar casada con ese patán. Pero, ahora que la tenia después de tantos años a mis fieles servicios. Me daba cuenta que, más bien siempre fue una simple fantasía que al volverse realidad…toda la atracción se acabo.

No sentía deseos de acostarme con ella. Siempre buscaba pretextos para no besarla ni tocarla. O simplemente usaba mi mal carácter para repelerla. Algo que hasta el momento me ha funcionado perfectamente.

-Bien- le conteste tajante.

Dejándole claro que no deseaba que insistiera en las formalidades absurdas que procuraba hacer al llegar a nuestro supuesto "hogar".

¿Por qué no lo veía como mi hogar?

Tal vez porque no está mi pequeña

Nuevamente me torture con su recuerdo. Sus cabellos rizados y cobrizos que tenían un olor único. Fue tan real su imagen que sentía como su aroma penetraba mis fosas nasales.

-Hoy fui con la ginecóloga- me dijo tratando de establecer una conversación conmigo- Me pidió que en la siguiente cita me acompañaras para que veamos el sexo del bebe…

-¿Cuando?- pregunte monótonamente caminando a su costado para dirigirme a la cocina.

Me moría de hambre y más ahora que me sentía tan nervioso e inquieto. Como si algo estuviera pasando con mi pequeña…

-La próxima semana saldrá de viaje...

-Y eso a mí que me interesa. Te pregunte el dia no la agenda completa de tu doctora.

-Olvídalo Jacob- contesto dando media vuelta.

Ni siquiera intente retenerla o disculparme. No era yo el que deseaba entablar una charla. Mas bien, le había dado a entender que con ella no quería absolutamente nada en este maldito momento.

¡Ahora que se aguante!

Sin pensarlo dos veces busque en el interior del refrigerador. Me llene de coraje al ver solo sobras en trastes cubiertos por aluminio. Un litro de leche que pronto descubrí que había caducado. Su sabor amargo y jocoso.

Asco.

Corrí a escupir el líquido hacia el fregadero.

-Y olvide decirte que se acabo la despensa- escuche su grito burlón mientras la sangre me hervía.

Maldita hija de su…

-Isabella- ahora si no podía pasar por alto esta idiotez. El día de hoy no tenia paciencia para soportarla.

Camine sin llegar a correr por el pasillo hasta subir los escalones de dos en dos. Justo cuando llegue al siguiente piso, escuche claramente como cerraban la puerta con tanta fuerza y ponían el cerrojo.

-Abre ahora mismo- le grite golpeando la madera blanca de la puerta de la habitación. Al verme ignorado, no tuve otra opción que empujar con todas mis fuerzas ese obstáculo que me impedía desquitar mi rabia. Bastaron solo tres empujones para que la puerta se partiera en dos- ¿Eres idiota Isabella o que tienes mierda en el cerebro?

-No me digas así…

-Yo te diré como se me dé la gana- bufe con rabia.

Ahora me quería mandar.

¡Esta operada del cerebro o tiene retraso mental!

-Estás loco Jacob.

-Y tu eres una imbécil…

-Maldito- gimió conteniendo las lágrimas. Por un momento, me arrepentí de haberla ofendido pero nuevamente; la rabia me había vuelto a cegar. Cubrió su barriga entre sus manos y sus lágrimas humedecieron su pálido rostro- ¿Qué te está pasando Jacob? Dime en que te estoy fallando…

-Acabo de beber leche podrida ¿acaso eso te parece poco?

-No hablo de eso. Estoy pidiendo que me digas porque me maltratas de esa manera. ¿Por qué Jacob?

-No sé de que hablas- fue en ese momento que entendí por completo sus preguntas. Debía buscar algún pretexto para retroceder los pocos paso que había dado en la habitación.

-No me mientas Jacob. Dime ¿quién es tu amante?- rugió mientras me daba la cara. Se puso frente a mí y se levanto de puntillas para tratar de alcanzarme. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro. Pero, al durar unos solos segundos conectados nuestros ojos, no pude evitar desviar la mirada- Mírame a los ojos y di que no me engañas- no podía mentirle. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, me sentía acorralado por alguien tan diminuto.

-Déjame tranquilo- dije quitándole importancia a sus reclamos.

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar?

-Piensa lo que quieras. Y si te quieres ir de la casa puedes hacerlo. Toma tus cosas y lárgate. A mi tu ya no me interesas…- le conteste con acidez la dura realidad que pude captar le había dolido de verdad. Retuvo un gemido llevando sus manos a su boca. Agradecía por fin tener el valor de sacarla de mi vida. Di un paso hacia mi costado para poder caminar hacia la cama.- Pero…- anexe algunas palabras cuando la escuche caminar hacia la puerta- Te largas sola ya que mis hijos se quedan con migo.

-Ya quisieras- susurro tan bajo que por poco no podía escucharla.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…-susurro temerosa tratando de salir de la habitación.

-Te doy un segundo para que regreses aquí o atente a las consecuencias.- esta era la primera vez que me portaba de esa manera tan ruda con ella. Teníamos discusiones pero jamás a tal extremo de correrla de la casa sin piedad.

¿Y dejaras que tu hijo nazca lejos de ti?

Una pregunta importante fue formulada por la vocesilla molesta que yacia en mi cabeza.

Mi hijo.

¿Podría aceptar estar lejos de el o de los demás?

No.

Un Black jamás abandona a su sangre

Recordé las palabras que me dijo mi padre antes de caer en el coma en el que se encontraba desde hace algunos meses.

Y era cierto.

No podía dejar a mis hijos sin un padre. Aun que el hecho importante aquí seria que Isabella se largaría sola. Pero, no podía darme el lujo de pagar niñeras ni mucho menos de dejarlos sin su madre.

¿Acaso Vanessa aceptaría cuidar a mis hijos? De eso estaba seguro. Mi pequeña haría todo lo que yo le pidiera sin emitir un solo "pio" como réplica.

¿Le consumiera su juventud con tantos problemas?

Fue con esa última pregunta interna que me di cuenta que debía dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Mi pequeña ya había sufrido con la bestia que tengo por dentro. Esa que anhela tenerla bajo mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. Esa que se muere de pasión por penetrarla hasta verla poner sus ojos en blanco.

Si, pronto le quitaría ese papel de "AMANTE" que había dicho Bella. Pero, ahora no era el momento…

-Espera Bella- camine hacia ella mientras seguía debatiéndome entre las decisiones repentinas que había tomado mi cabeza. Aun seguía dándome la espalda mientras hundía su rostro entre sus palmas. Escuchaba sus quejidos pero poco me importaban.

Debía estar en cubierto por algún tiempo. Lo indicado para que mi niña cumpla su mayoría de edad. Y por si no fuera poco…para pensar bien claro que es lo que debía hacer con esta mujer.

Tuve que girarla al enrollar mis manos en su escasa cintura.

Nada parecida a la de mi pequeña

Bella no opuso resistencia y rápidamente hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sin quererlo, pude sentir como el bebe que tenía en sus adentros, golpeaba su carne hasta sentirla rebotar en mi cuerpo.

Trague saliva.

Era la primera vez que el bebe me dejaba saber que se movía.

Y como acto seguido tuve que besarla…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me sentía una vil cucaracha. No entendía por qué había llegado a tal extremo en ese maldito momento. Por un momento de debilidad, al sentir el movimiento de mi hijo, algo dentro se ablando logrando que sin darme cuenta le hiciera el amor.

¡No!

Solo a una mujer le haces el amor. Isabella no es Vanessa

Aclaro mi conciencia una verdad que pronto recalcaría.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama. Con el cuerpo de Bella recostado sobre mi cuerpo. Con su rostro pegado en el torso y sus manos apresándome sin dejar moverme ni un centímetro. Su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por la sábana blanca. Lo agradecía…no tenia repudio de su cuerpo hinchado. De hecho, sus embarazos eran extraños. Casi no engordaba más que de su vientre. El caso era que no sentí absolutamente nada al entrar en ella.

No tuve el exquisito placer de venirme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera podía relamer el néctar de su interior cuando le hice sexo oral. No, más bien todo fue como un placer banal. Uno de esos que al día siguiente simplemente tratas de olvidar. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Podía sentir las palabras de mi pequeña restregándome este hecho. Pero, recordé que en estos momentos, el indignado era yo. Por lo tanto, podría utilizar ese pretexto para no decirle o para que lo olvidara rápidamente al enterarse.

Escuche como vibraba mi celular. Golpeteando y haciendo un sonido hueco contra el muro de madera que estaba a mi lado. Trate de zafarme de Isabella pero solo logre estirarme para coger el aparato. Eran las 11 de la noche cuando observe el mensaje de texto. Me sorprendí un poco al ver quien lo enviaba. Pero, al saber que mi pequeña podría estar ahí, no dude en aventar el cuerpo de Bella con sumo cuidado. Logre que no despertara.

Me puse la misma ropa con tal rapidez que debí romper record pues, en menos de un segundo. ya estaba cruzando el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras.

Antes de bajar tuve el instinto de entrar a la habitación de los niños. Seguían dormidos. Todos tranquilamente cómodos sobres sus colchones. No pude evitar sonreir y sentir remordimientos pero, ella era mi droga. Si, Vanessa era mi droga. Y a pesar de sentir que la perdía cuando la encontré con Alice.

Diablos.

Me moría de celos cuando la vi bajo el cuerpo de la enana. Fue una furia tan grande que no recuerdo con exactitud como la trate. Solo fui consiente cuando la vi llorar en silencio. La había dañado y me sentía tan arrepentido que no podía verla a los ojos. Algo que me hizo alejarme estos días de ella fue ver una lágrima recorrer su hermosa y colorada mejilla mientras la embestía con brutalidad.

En fin, a pesar de todo eso…yo la amaba.

Y tenía claro que ella también me amaba… más de lo que debía por salud mental.

Solo esperaba que el mensaje de Alice me dé esperanzas de poder encontrarla en el cuarto de hotel. Si, Alice estaba con ella pero aquellos celos poco a poco estaban desapareciendo. De seguro, Jasper estaba con ellas tratando de sacarles información y hacerla entrar en razón que esos actos, aun que un poco tentadores, no eran adecuados para dos señoritas de su clase.

¿Qué sentiría Vanessa al compartir junto a Alice y yo una noche de pasión? Y que haría yo si no fuera solo Alice la que se nos uniera…¿si no también Jasper?

¡Qué idioteces estoy pensando!

Ellos jamás aceptarían pero ¿si lo hacen? ¿Yo lo haría?

Pise el acelerador y sin más me dirigí a la Push. Esperando rencontrarme con el amor de mi vida. Anhelando que el mensaje de texto que Alice me mando ayudara para poder dormir esta noche con ella…con mi Vanessa aun a pesar de que había estado con la mujer que desde ahora denominaría como mi Camuflaje.

* * *

**HOLA**

¿Qué cosas no creen? Bueno ojala que les agrade y pues me disculpen por la tardanza. Les había comentado que mi laptop tenia viruela y me tardaron 2 semanas completas en entregarla. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Esta vez se me antojo escribir con Jacob. Espero que no allá quedado tan mal y me dejen un review. Por cierto, les agradezco a las personas que dejan sus comentarios y ponen en alerta la historia. Es emocionante saber que hay quienes leen tus locas ideas a pesar de no saber escribir como una quisiera. Aun sigo buscando BETA…en serio necesito que alguien me ayude con los errores que tengo. Y así poder brindarles una mejor lectura.

Las quiere

**MONY BLACK**

**PD: Lo siento creo que he sacado a flote un team anti-bella que tenia escondido. Lo siento si ofendi a algunas que aman a Bella. Es parte de la historia.**

.


	6. Angelicalmente demoniaco

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary:** Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.

**Ratting:** Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente.

EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT**: CUARTO DE HOTEL**- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.

_¡CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA! _

**Capitulo 5**

Angelicalmente demoniaco

Narra-Vanessa

-¿Estás completamente segura?- Jasper me pregunto con su voz acaramelada, quien aun dudoso; me mantenía aprisionada con una ternura impecable entre sus brazos y aquella cama que acolchonaba nuestra posición.

Con aquel cuerpo hermosamente torneado y con un orgásmico olor a menta; sentía su calor impregnando cada uno de los poros del cuerpo, sofocando con su aliento los pocos segundos que, me daba sin que los pulmones exigieran su dosis de oxigeno, acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, tan pacientemente, tan tierno y sensual. La sorpresa se volvió extrema, no imagine que el romanticismo me excitara tanto, ni mucho menos que con unas cuantas caricias, lograra erizar cada vello del cuerpo. Podía saborear su fresco aliento mezclándose con los movimientos lentos de nuestros labios, su lengua arrinconándose en mi boca, buscando un espacio que no allá sido explorado mientras su cuerpo se pegaba con lentitud al mío. Lo abrace con las piernas enrolladas en sus caderas mientras mis manos recorrían el ancho de su espalda, bajando con suavidad y unas ansias tremendas a sus trabajados glúteos. Los toquetee con intensidad y escuche claramente; como un gemido salió de su ronco pecho al estrujarlos y rasguñarlos. Clave esas uñas cortas en su nalgas y empecé un camino rasgando el largo de su espalda simultáneamente. Sus labios abandonaron con destreza aquel rostro sonrojado de pasión; hasta bajar al escote de la blusa tan desacomodada que dejaba ver el encaje de: aquel sostén con encaje blanco y listones de color palo de rosa. Encontró la manera de hundirse entre la piel y la tela tranparente después de juguetear sobre esta última. Uso el filo de los dientes para dejar marcas en la línea V del pecho, y sin darme cuenta relamió la protuberancia de aquellos montes; en ese pequeño bulto color melocotón que fue cubierto por su tibia saliva mientras: masajeaba entremezclando su lengua y sus carnosos labios.

Fueron esos detalles y la atención los que me golpearon la conciencia; logrando que me diera cuenta que: aun quedaba esa romántica empedernida que busca con locura encontrar a su príncipe azul y que quizás solo veía en Jacob; el prototipo salvaje que me dominaba, controlaba y que me hace sentir una mujer sumisa ya que, en mi casa no existe mandato ni obediencia hacia una persona mayor.

Sus manos me despojaron de esos molestos pedazos de tela que me cubrían por todos lados. Estiro con sus dedos ese hilo enrollado en las caderas que cubría mi intimidad, combinaba perfectamente con el sostén que segundos atrás había desaparecido por arte de magia en dos movimientos, y sin piedad provoco que un grito resonara en la habitación cuando dejo que ese elástico se impactara con la sensible piel. En la pelvis: un golpeteo de ansiedad logro que arqueara el cuerpo en busca de mas contacto con el suyo…

-Te hare el amor Vanessa- susurro con la voz aguda haciendo que: un espasmo nuevamente arqueara la espalda con una diferencia: un bulto tremendamente duro golpeara contra la entrada de mi intimidad, un leve gemido se escapo de nuestros labios pero fue silenciado con un beso cargado de ansiedad- Solo deja que te dé un poco de amor…

AMOR resonó logrando que un eco profundo se esparciera por toda mi cabeza.

¿El amor aun existía? Quizás ¿no todo se trataba de embestidas salvajes y estocadas profundas? O tal vez ¿el amor y el sexo también pueden estar unidos de una forma romántica y pasional? Pero ¿Jasper me amaba? No, eso no podía ser verdad; no debía existir esa posibilidad por el inmenso lazo de amistad que me une con su pareja: Alice.

¿Por qué hablaba de AMOR?

Sacudí despistadamente la cabeza y lograr sacarme esas ideas erróneas y dejar claro que; este sería solo un acostan y que al terminar todo volvería a la normalidad.

¿Tendría el valor para sostener la mirada de Alice y Jacob?

Era una hipócrita al no sentir ningún remordimiento pero, en estos momentos no era capaz ni de calibrar una frase coherente. Tal vez mañana al despertar me sienta mal e intentos suicidas por decirles la verdad me ataquen cada minuto pero, por el momento no me quedaba más que disfrutar y dejarme ¿amar?.

¡Al diablo!

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…ya habrá demasiado tiempo para recriminarme por traicionarlos.

-Eso- gimió Jasper- solo relájate que yo me encargo de lo demás…

-Mmm

-Vez Vanessa todo es más sencillo cuando te dejas llevar y no estar toda tiesa.

No me había percatado de ese detalle.

-Jasper-al mencionar su nombre un leve gemido se escapo cuando la punta de su miembro rozo los labios hinchados de mi intimidad- ayúdame- le implore atragantándome con la mezcla de emociones.

-Shh- trato de calmarme- todo saldrá bien- con esas últimas palabras logro que toda duda y remordimiento se dispersaran. Me inculco valor y así poder dejarme llevar libremente por la pasión-Ven…

Mis ojos se abrieron al no tener el calor de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Tranquila- tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero me tome algunos segundos para admirar su desnudez. Su delgado cuerpo pero marcado por el ejercicio que; he de imaginar hizo en su estadía como soldado. Un abdomen dividido por cuadros abultados, unos hombros anchos que acogían la extensión de sus musculosos brazos y a pesar de no poder observar por completo sus piernas, se notaban realmente envidiables. Pase la lengua por mis labios al centrarme en el centro de su cuerpo, justamente donde una extensión gruesa pulsaba de excitación remarcando esas venas que mantenían la presión para tenerlo firme-Ven- volvió a repetir pero pude darme cuenta que; no se refería a moverme o levantarme de la cama, más bien me ofrecía en bandeja de plata el hecho de: degustar ese manjar que ya me saboreaba solo con mirar. Me arrodille rápidamente y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó mi rostro y así Jasper soltó una carcajada un tanto atragantada- Eres mala Vanessa…

-Muy mala- recalque antes de gatear hasta su posición de manera muy felina. Mis cabellos esponjados limitaban la mirada pero me hacían sentir sensual. No sabía el motivo y no quería tampoco encontrarlo. Visualice esa presa que tenía en la mira mientras me tomaba el tiempo necesario para imaginar las formas en que nos haríamos gozar.

-Eres hermosa…-tuve que buscar su mirada al escuchar esa declaración y cuando la encontré: un brillo especial se esparció en su mirada. Un brillo hipnótico…

-Tú también eres hermoso Jasper- le susurre antes de tomar entre mis manos su extensión. Un recorrido con la mirada y después la estruje con las palmas oprimidas en su anchura, movimientos de arriba hacia abajo en repetitivas ocasiones escuchando claramente, algunos gemidos provenientes de su garganta, lleve la lengua a la punta húmeda de su miembro, una gota brillante se escurrió y pude captar el sabor agridulce de ese néctar en mi paladar. Y sin miramientos, me dedique a saborear la extensión, a morder su caliente carne y a succionar lentamente toda esa longitud dentro de mi boca. Llevo sus manos a mi cabello deseando, llevar el ritmo de las succiones hasta enredar sus dedos en: los bucles revueltos de mi pelo.

Un sonido sonoro invadió la habitación al sentir una de sus palmas golpear ligeramente uno de mis glúteos, provocando que un maremoto se volcara en mi vientre.

Entre abrió mis piernas mientras se inclinaba un poco y rozo con uno de sus dedos los pliegues hinchados, haciendo que se me erizara la piel, tuve que parar por un segundo al sentir como penetraban sus dedos la carne mojada de mi intimidad. No me quedaría atrás…Hice que mis labios se movieran con rapidez sobre la longitud de su extensión y que mi lengua jugara en círculos mientras succionaba rápidamente.

-Oh- un gritillo suyo me hizo engrandecer de orgullo al sentir como se corría en mi boca. Pude probar con más detalle el néctar de su cuerpo, esa viscosidad única...-Perdon- Jasper trato de moverse pero lo tome de las caderas negando su arrebato-Es que…

-Tranquilo- le dije levantando la vista e inculcándole seguridad. Por fin me había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser tan tierno aun quedaban esos rastros de salvajismo que me gustaban-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto y solo encogí los hombros al no saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo había dicho pero, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Era una necesidad el agradecerle por haber dejado que lo pusiera al límite de su cordura. Me sentía fuerte y poderosa a su lado…

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y con rápido movimiento me hizo girar, mi espalda pegada a su pecho y abdomen, su miembro rozando la entrada de mis nalgas.

¿Sera posible…

No pude terminar de formular la pregunta mental y sin que me diera cuenta, Jasper abrió mis piernas mientras posicionaba mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, acaricio mis pechos y el vientre haciendo con su dedo: una línea que lentamente bajaba hasta el Monte Venus. Apretó uno de mis pezones e introdujo su mano trazando un circulo en la protuberancia de mi sexo, logro que un gemido sonoro me hiciera sonrojar. Y de pronto, me dejo caer poniéndome de rodillas en la cama muy al estilo "perrito". Trate de volverme a parar pero una de sus manos no me permitía erguirme nuevamente.

-Te han hecho…

-Si- conteste automáticamente su pregunta. Sabia a lo que se refería y como negar que Jacob exploro y sumergió en aquellos lugares tan sensibles.

No dijo nada después de eso solo abrió un poco más las piernas acercándose peligrosamente.

-Quiero hundirme en ti…-jadeo las palabras antes de hundirse en mi intimidad.

Debo admitir que esperaba lo hiciera anal pero al sentir su sexo dentro del mío no tuve más remedio que olvidar todo y dedicarme a disfrutar…

Comenzó con movimientos lentos y dudosos pero todo cambio cuando empezó a hacerlos más rápidos y precisos. Escuche el golpeteo de nuestras carnes y el ardor de mis nalgas al estamparse con su pelvis constantemente. Una y otra y otra y otra vez… la fricción de cada roce entre los pliegues resbaladizos que eran atravesados por su miembro. El manoseo contante y la presión ejercida en mis pezones, sus labios sobre mi espalda, las gotas de sudor que se enlazaban con la humedad de mi cuerpo, esas palabras educadas pero duras hacían que me mojara rápidamente. Ahora entendía porque Alice estaba anonadada y terriblemente enamorada de Jasper. Este hombre era un AS en la cama…salvajemente tierno. Casi un ángel pero con toque de demonio…

¡Si Jasper era angelicalmente demoniaco!

Me sentía plena, satisfecha y segura como si estuviera en una nube de lujuria…

Mis sentidos se agudizaron y el tiempo se pauso, el cuerpo se sensibilizo ante el placer que me recorrió hasta el último rincón del ser, los espasmos se volvieron brutales en el vientre…no pude evitarlo y grite sin tapujos. Dejando que la garganta se rasgara hasta dejarme sin aire…

-Bravo…-me quede paralizada mientras el orgasmo me invadía, el sonido de las palmas de las manos indicaban unos ruidosos aplausos.

No por Dios esto no puede ser real…

* * *

Jajajajaja a que cosas ¿verdad? señoritas.

Bueno ojala les guste y pues me dejen su opinión acerca de este capítulo tan…bueno este capítulo. Como te lo prometí Naiie este es el resultado de SILENCIO y recuerda chaparrita

"CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA"

No piensen mal es una broma entre nosotras.

Sigo buscando BETAS ayúdenme a tratar de mejorar.

Pd: No sean malitas nada les cuesta dejar su comentario acerca de la historia es que últimamente no tengo ánimos de escribir porque no hay motivación y la verdad ciento que no les gusta.

Opinen anónimas y lectoras fantasmas por favor.


End file.
